Hair fixatives (sprays, mousses, pomades, gels, and the like) are designed to hold hair in a particular arrangement styled by the user. To achieve long lasting hold, the treated hair must be resilient to stress and resistant to humidity. While this can be accomplished by a number of cosmetically acceptable materials in theory, at the same time the hair fixative must also be able to be removed by shampoo. Moreover, aesthetic considerations of the hair fixative upon drying are of paramount importance to users, particularly shine, combability, and feel. Users value a soft feel, but heretofore have assumed that they have to sacrifice feel in order to obtain superior holding properties, or vice versa.
Accordingly, what is needed is new hair fixative compositions that hold well, are readily removable with shampoo, and demonstrate improved aesthetics.